Be My Steady!
by babydragon
Summary: Matt is in love with Sora...so why did he get Tai to ask him out! Cliched, but cute! Taito.


Disclaimer: don't own digimon, or any of its characters.  
  
Warning: this fic contains SHONEN AI content. Mean boyxboy stuff. Flame me if you want, but don't say I never warned you. ::shrugs::  
  
To everyone: hi! Another fic from me. I don't know why I'm written this...hope you like it! remember to review... and thanks for reading this.  
  
Oh ya, the 4^th chp. of "the rose confession" was put up a week ago...another fic by me. Go review??  
  
The whole of this chp is in Yama's POV.  
  
**  
  
Tai and I stopped talking to stare at Sora. She had that faraway look in her eyes again, the same one she was starting to get more and more often recently.  
  
"Sora? Oi, daydreaming again?" Tai said, shoving her lightly.  
  
She turned to us with a dazed expression and a silly smile on her face. "Wha--? Oh, I didn't start zone out again, did I?" she giggled softly, tugging at her sleeve. God, that girl is beautiful. I'd never have guessed that she would have some out of that awkward look when she was 11 to turn into the most beautiful, graceful girl I have ever seen. She way she smiles, and her laugh, it's just so natural, just so her.  
  
I still can't get over how I fell for one of my best friends. Sure, she grew up to be a babe and all, but still... she's Sora. Even though the whole school, the male half of it anyway, was in love with her. The female half just worshipped the ground she walked on. She was just so sweet and pretty and kind, and graceful, and--well, perfect. And me, I just had to be the best friend. The one who want supposed to fall in love with her. The one who COULDN'T fall in love with her. And so what did u do? Stupid me just fell head over heels for her.  
  
Damn.  
  
"What's been going on with u, Sor? You've been daydreaming so much recently. Come on, tell us!" said Tai, poking Sora. She doubled up straight into Tai's arms, and I bristled.  
  
Calm down, its only Tai. I felt my temper go down again. I know for certain Tai isn't interested in Sora. He said there was someone else, though he refused to tell me who. But I still couldn't get over how close they were... luckily Tai said he'd never try to get Sora. Lucky for him, that is.  
  
Tai must have seen my reaction, because he immediately put some distance between them.  
  
Sora just giggled again, shaking her head.  
  
"You can tell us, we're your best friends," I say, putting my hand on her arm and holding down a shiver as she looks my way. "You have to tell us."  
  
She giggled again, and Tai gave me a look that meant "girls~~". I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Sora.  
  
"Well... only if promise not to tell."  
  
Tai leapt off his chair and knelt on the floor, with his right hand up, the other on his chest. "I, Yagami Taichi, swear never to tell anyone Sora's deepest darkest secret. If I do, may I be struck down by lightning, fall in a drain, bang into the wall or be caught kissing Motomiya Jun on tape!" he declared. I shot him an irritated glance and he accepted it with a bow. Sora let out a laugh.  
  
"You know we wont tell anyone," I assured her. "So spill."  
  
"Well.... This is kinda hard to say...." She giggled again. " I've kinda had this crush on this person for the longest time, and a couple of days ago I finally plucked up enough courage to tell this person how I felt. And now we're dating!" her face lit up with the most gorgeous smile, and she looked so happy I could kill her.  
  
..... "we weren't planning on telling anyone yet and...." .......  
  
I felt the blood drain form my face, and there was a cold hand clamped around my heart. My Sora, dating someone else?! Wait till I find out who the bastard is, I'm gonna get him... the smile plastered on my face didn't change as blood rushed once again to my head, which was spinning and churning with angry hurt, confused thoughts.  
  
..... "going out tonight for a movie...".........  
  
Tai must have noticed, because there was this real worried look on his face. Sora, however, didn't. She was so wrapped up in her happiness that she didn't notice. She continued, and I felt my heart breaking. I could hear it, ringing like a bell... oh, no, that was the bell for class.  
  
"Oh gosh, I have to get to history straightway! See you guys tomorrow." Sora said, gathering her stuff and scrambling out.  
  
"Bye." Tai called after her, and then turned to me.  
  
"Hey," he asked, worried. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am." I snapped, standing up. "What's our next class?"  
  
"No more classes for today." Tai said, gathering his things too.  
  
"No class? Good." I turn around and take big strides out of the place.  
  
"Hey, wait up, Yama!" Tai yelled, trying to run after me. He caught me and said, "We need to talk. Come over to my place." He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I had no choice but to follow.  
  
**  
  
"I'm home!" Tai yelled as he took off his shoes.  
  
"Welcome home, Tai." Mrs. Yagami called from the kitchen.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Yagami." I said.  
  
"Oh hello, Yamato. Please make yourself at home." She said, poking her head around the corner.  
  
"Mami-chan, Yama and I will be in my room, talking, ok? If Hikari comes back tell her not to disturb us!" said Tai, pushing me into his room. I sat down on his bed and he jumped on after me.  
  
"So... what?" Tai said, looking with me with his puppy eyes. Tai is so adorably cute I'm ashamed to call him my guy best friend sometimes.  
  
"You're the one who pulled me here just now." I said irritably.  
  
"Come on, you're face was changing color as fast as a traffic light. You know, red, green and orange. And white. If I left you alone, you'd be beating up on the next living thing to cross you path! How could be responsible for a massacre?" he said seriously.  
  
I groaned and lied back, taking deep breaths. "Well that's it, I have no chance with Sora."  
  
"Ahh, so she's going out with a guy she likes. What's the big deal? They're gonna break up sooner or later." He says, shrugging it off.  
  
"But I want to be with her now!" I said, frustrated. I don't want to stay her best friend forever!"  
  
Tai looked slightly hurt, or disappointed. Weird. But he finally looks serious.  
  
"So you want her to notice you?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You don't want to be just her best friend anymore?"  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"So go out with someone else! Make her jealous. It ALWAYS works in the movies," he says.  
  
Makes sense. Maybe if I finally go date someone, instead of waiting for her to one day suddenly fall madly in love with me, she'll stop looking at me as just a friend. This just might work.  
  
Damn.  
  
I can't believe that Taichi actually had a good idea.  
  
"But who am I supposed to date?" I suddenly realize that there was no one that could act as my steady.  
  
Tai looks at me straight. "Someone from school?"  
  
I shake my head again. "I don't really trust any of the girls from school enough. If any of them knew that I liked Sora, it'd spread around like wildfire."  
  
"Okay... so it's have to be one of the DD," said Tai. "Mimi?"  
  
"Sora wouldn't buy it. She knows Mimi has been holding out for some person."  
  
"Okay... how about Miyako?" said Tai, thinking.  
  
"Err... Sora knows that I don't feel anything for Miya. I told her myself she wouldn't believe that I had a sudden change of heart." Besides, she can't act as my girlfriend if she's drooling after Ken. "That leaves..."  
  
"Don't you DARE even think of Hikari!" growls Tai. Tut tut. He's going into overprotective brother mode. Again.  
  
"Well, who else is there?" I ask, exasperated.  
  
Tai suddenly turned a brilliant shade of pink.  
  
"Well... you could always...erm.... What I mean to say is...you could pretend that...er...Yama do you want to go out with me?" he says, rushing the last sentence.  
  
I blink.  
  
He blinks.  
  
I thwack him on the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" he grumbled, rubbing the spot I hit.  
  
"Are you crazy? Or did you just forget that you are a guy?!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Just listen to me, alright? There have been people thinking that we have been gay forever," said Tai, in his I'm-trying-to-talk-to-you-logically voice.  
  
"Well that's because I've always wanted Sora!" I half shouted. "And you've got some person who you won't even tell me about..."  
  
Tai blushed prettily again. "It doesn't matter. The thing is, no one would really be surprised if we said that we're together. And the three of us hang out together all the time anyway, so we'll have plenty of chances to make her jealous." He looked at me, breathlessly. "So? How about it?"  
  
"Well...I suppose we could give it a try..." I said slowly.  
  
He suddenly grinned madly and talked me into the bed, hugging me.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND!" he shouts in my ear.  
  
"Ouch! Don't shout in my ear!" I said, pushing him off and sitting up. "And I am NOT your girlfriend."  
  
He was still grinning like a mad man. He must have thought the whole situation hilarious.  
  
"I think this will be the start of a beeeeeeeeeeautiful relationship," he said, laying back and stretching luxuriously.  
  
I groaned.  
  
"Wait, wait. I wanna do this properly!"  
  
What is this guy, crazy? Why was he so excited? "You nutcase," I muttered.  
  
He ignored me and grinned that idiotic grin of his. Holding my hand, and looking in my eyes, dead serious, he said: "Will you, Ishida Yamato, be my steady?"  
  
**  
  
How? That was a stupid kinda starting. I hope it'll turn out okay...  
  
Please review!! ^-^ 


End file.
